A time to live, a time to...
by Wicked Willow
Summary: a sad rocketshippy fic. from Mondo's POV. rated PG13 for violence. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer** I did not write this fic. One of my friends wrote it and gave me her permission to put it online. If any of you are familiar with her work, she wishes to remain anonymous. Thanks!!  
  
  
  
"No! Please! Let me die!" Kojiro screamed, kicking Mondo and the others who restrained him futile. Mondo felt tears fall down his face. Musashi was dead, and without her, Kojiro was insane.  
  
He had found Kojiro holding Musashi's body next to his own, weeping into her hair. Mondo tried to wrestle Musashi's body away, but Kojiro had given him a black eye and a kick in the crotch before Mondo could radio for help.  
  
They tried to explain that Musashi's sickness was still rampant and would be until her body deteriorated into dust, which might take a week, tops. They tried to explain how awful it was, how painful and horrible, but he clung to her body still. He held her and cried and screamed and cursed, and everyone except Mondo was about to give in and let him kill himself.  
  
At first, they had put him in solitary confinement. The degree to which he was miserable really shined through when a guard had found Kojiro biting at his wrist like some cannibalistic creature.  
  
They had chained his hands apart; his legs were cuffed to the floor. His howling kept everyone up, and all but Mondo complained.  
  
He then started to bang his skull mercilessly on the cement of his confinement. His skull cracked open but they patched him up before he could die. Mondo was in there with him, biting his fingernails and hoping… hoping selfishly that Kojiro would live, live and be miserable instead of joining his Musashi.  
  
Finally, his sempai was quiet. Mondo cried when he saw Kojiro fade into nothing. No one else cared, but Mondo pried Kojiro's jaws apart and shoved food down his throat, even though half of it ended up on Mondo's hair and face. When Mondo released Kojiro from his bindings to use the restroom, he found his sempai gagging himself to rid his body of any nutrition. He had tackled Kojiro and his elder had not had the strength to fight back. Kojiro had broken down and cried.  
  
"Let me die, Mondo! Goddamn, don't you understand how much I hurt? I loved her, and now she's dead and I'll never tell her!" he wailed, kicking weakly at Mondo. Tears fell from Mondo's face.  
  
"I know what it feels like to loose loved ones, Kojiro-sempai! My parents and three sisters all burned to death in a house fire! I was all alone and selling drugs to live! I met Musashi and she led me to Team Rocket, which was better than being shot at for refusing to give druggies their heroine without cash! I have lost everyone but you, sempai!" he wailed, also breaking down and falling on top of Kojiro. "And you are NOT leaving me alone, however selfish I may be, I have learned to live with the hurt! I live every day, and instead of hoping to die, I hope that God dives me another day to help you! You are one of my best friends in the whole world, Kojiro-sempai! You…are…my best friend in the whole world, and I love you dearly! Musashi loved you back, but in a different way in which I love you! I know you miss her, sempai, but you must think of the others you will hurt if you do die!"  
  
Kojiro stared into the younger boy's eyes with appreciation. He heard the last sentence as a lie. "Everyone wants me to die! I have heard them talking about it in the halls! I am making them happy by killing myself!"  
  
Mondo shook his head. "Sempai, if you find nothing to live for in the five minutes in which I will leave you, you can kill yourself. But if you find even one thing, you will live. Sempai, do you agree?"  
  
Kojiro nodded his head like a tired, dying old man. Mondo walked from the room, wondering if leaving Kojiro alone was the best thing to do right now. He looked at his watch and came back in after exactly five minutes. Kojiro's body lay on the floor, and his blue-purple hair had started to mop up the blood. Mondo bent over his sempai and wailed. If Kojiro-sempai had had nothing to live for…  
  
Neither did he. He picked up the razor with which Kojiro had slit his wrists and tested its sharpness on his finger. He was horrified at the deep red blood that fell from his finger onto Kojiro's open eye. He saw his sempai's blood on the razor, still warm. Mondo shakily raised the razor to his neck and-----  
  
Mondo awoke crying and sweating. He hiccuped until he could calm himself, then ran to Musashi and Kojiro's sleeping bags, spaced a whole two inches apart, his twenty feet apart from theirs. He shook his sempais gingerly, though making sure he used enough strength to wake them. Panting and still sweaty, he stared at the groggy Musashi and Kojiro with fear.  
  
"Sempais…forgive me for waking you from your lovely charmy sleep…but…I…I had a terrible dream…"  
  
Musashi groaned, though she was usually tolerant of Mondo. Mondo shook his head. "No, no! You must tell each other something or I will say it for you!"  
  
Musashi and Kojiro looked at each other. Musashi had no idea what Mondo was saying, but Kojiro knew exactly what the youth meant. He refused to say it, however. Mondo stared at his sempais, hands on hips, and opened his mouth, doing the best imitation of Musashi a male could muster:  
  
"Ooooh, Kojiro, I love you, you sexy thing you!" Mondo continued in the lowest voice he could speak without his voice cracking. "Musashi…I love you also…I love your gorgeous hair, and your resplendent eyes…your milky white skin…"  
  
Kojiro looked at Mondo, obviously agitated. "Why did you say more stuff about her than you did me?" he asked. Mondo blushed, knowing full well that his crush on Musashi was nothing compared to the love Musashi and Kojiro shared. He kicked Kojiro's bag closer to Musashi's lightly, though Kojiro yelped in surprise anyway.  
  
He pressed his sempai's heads together, then inspected his work asserting "Hai, I think you two can do the rest…"  
  
Soon, Mondo was watching this two sempais make out under the stars…after he dragged Master Nyase's bag next to him, of course.  
  
And he was proud of himself…he wasn't jealous of Kojiro a bit.  
  
Well…just maybe a…little… 


End file.
